In Your Arms
by RiotPug
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is a well-known Prosecutor living a normal life. Until he meets a strange, injured cat on the street. Despite being a cat, the feline has many secrets, too many for Miles to comprehend. (Neko!Phoenix)


_In this story, Maya and Pearl are friends with Miles (And Larry.) while the classroom trial (Where Phoenix was thought to have stolen Miles' money.) didn't happen. The DL-6 still happened, though a different Attorney solved it. Yes, Phoenix is still a sort of Attorney. As a cat. And he can turn into a human! (Neko!Phoenix)_

His shoes clicked against the concrete, sending loose pieces of pebbles and sand skittering away from his feet. Miles Edgeworth was casually walking to his home. His peace was interrupted when he heard meowing.

The sound was coming from an alleyway. Miles hesitantly followed it, his eyes narrowing at a slight outline of a black cat kneeling limply on the ground, and when he looked closer, he could see a gash on its head, beside the right ear.

Miles crouched down, his hands twitching tentatively. He picked up the cat, earning a cracked mewl from it. It wasn't a kitten, no. It seemed to be a grown cat, probably one or two years old. Its paws and belly were wet and caked with dirt. He sighed, clutching the injured cat to his chest, and walked to the nearest veterinary clinic.

He opened the clinic door and walked to the receptionist. He placed the cat on the desk and looked at the lady working there. She smiled brightly and greeted him.

"Hello." He replied. "I am bringing in this stray injured cat." He stated vaguely.

The lady glanced at the cat. "Oh, don't worry. We'll take care of him! Fill out this form, please." She handed him a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it and a pen. She picked up the cat and walked down a hallway, disappearing into a room.

Miles blankly sat down in a seat and began filling the form out. Though one question he found himself stuck on. "Pet's name:" He wrote down the first name that came to mind; Night.

After finishing the form, he stood up and placed the clipboard on the receptionist desk. The lady scurried back, unattaching the form and handing it to a nurse. "Bring this to the doctor."

"Alright, Mr Edgeworth, come back tomorrow. You'll be able to take... Night home." She flashed him a smile.

"Thank you." Miles dipped his head, leaving the clinic.

-After waking up the next morning, Miles waited, and when the clinic opened, he quickly left his home.

He picked up Night and returned home with some pain meds and extra bandages.

He put Night on the couch and sat down, staring at the black cat. A bandage was wrapped around his head, a slight redness stained on it.

Night looked up at him, meowing. Night climb onto his lap, much to the dismay of Miles. Miles tensed, checking over his pants to make sure the cat didn't shed on them and sighed in relief when there wasn't any sign of fur. He placed his hand on Night's head, scratching his ear. He smoothed his fingers into the cat's spiky fur, dragging his hand down it's back. _How soft._ Miles thought, a small smile gracing his lips. But that smile disappeared as his door slammed open.

"Edgeyyyyy!" Larry Butz howled, raising his arms and strolling into the room.

Maya and Pearl Fey entered too. Maya closed the door, skipping over to the couch with her cousin on her heels.

"Oooh, what's that?" Maya pointed to Night, who looked up at her.

 _Nyaa~_ Night meowed, confused.

"Kitty!" Pearl chirped, reaching over to pick up the cat.

"Ey! Where'd you get it? I want to hold it too!" Larry grabbed it out of Pearl's hands and held it over his head.

"L-Larry!" Miles stuttered, standing up and watching as Larry waved the cat around out of Maya and Pearl's reach.

Maya jabbed Larry's side, causing him to lower Night, and Maya took that opportunity to snatch Night away. She squealed happily, smushing her and Night's cheeks together, and nuzzling him. Night meowed, fidgeting awkwardly. He wiggled out of Maya's grip and dropped onto the floor. He hopped over to Miles and curled around his legs, his dark blue eyes wide.

"Is that _your_ cat? When did you get it!" Maya glanced at Miles.

"I already asked him that..." Larry moped.

"No," Miles answered quickly. "I found him on the street. If you would use your eyes to look, you could see he is injured."

The three glanced at the cat, gasping as they saw the bandage.

"Aww, cute kitty is injured!" Pearl wailed, tearing up.

Night flicked his tail, staring up at Miles who looked like he was going to kick them out. His mouth was curved downwards in disappointment.

"Are you going to keep him?" Maya knelt down, dabbing her finger on the cat's nose.

"I... don't know." Miles glanced down at Night.

"What's his name?" Pearl asked excitedly.

"..." Miles looked unsure. "Night."

"That's not a very creative name..." Larry blinked.

"W-Well, I had no idea what to name him." Miles replied, glaring at Larry.

"If you're going to keep him, you're gonna have to buy cat food and stuff!" Maya knelt down and picked up Night, cradling him against her chest. Night hesitated, before leaning into her and purring as she petted his head. His eyes flicked to Miles, who had crossed his arms, and was now tapping his finger against his sleeve. Night meowed, and Miles swore he could sense smugness in his face. He raised his eyebrow at the cat and sighed. "Like I said before, I don't know if I'm going to keep him or not." Miles' glance followed Maya as she stood up.

"You should keep him, mr Eh-ji-werth!" Pearls suggested excitedly, then stared up at Miles with a gleam in her eyes. "Or _we_ could take care of him!"

Larry reached over and patted Night's head. "Yeah, Edgey! If you don't want 'im, we could take 'im!"

Maya nodded her head swiftly.

"Uhm..." Miles fidgeted.

The three stared expectantly at him, their eyes gleaming mischieviously. Maya held Night out and waved the poor cat in front of Miles' face, smiling widly.

"Hmph... I'll take care of him." Miles gave up, gingerly taking the cat out of her arms, and holding him gently. "So why did you guys come here?" He raised an eyebrow, his expression serious.

Larry hopped forwards, waving a DVD which he had pulled out of nowhere. "To watch The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo with you!" He howled.

Miles leaned away, flinching at Larry's loud voice.

"So, Mr Eh-ji-werth, do you want to watch it with us?" Pearl asked, beaming at Miles.

"Ah, very sorry, but I cannot. I'm busy." Miles answered. _And I have a cat to take care of_.

"Aww, pleeeeease!" Maya whined, her eyes wide and gleaming with hope.

"I believe you have a television at home, Larry." Miles turned to Larry, who had tears in his eyes.

"Fine, Edgey..." Larry huffed, sulking out of the door with a disappointed Maya and a reluctant Pearl.

Miles sighed loudly, absentmindedly stroking Night. Night meowed and looked up at Miles, clearly confused. "They're just... I don't know. Friends..." Miles muttered, checking the time. 1:00 pm. He carried Night into his personal office, and sat down on the chair, placing the cat on his lap. He began to sign some paperwork.

Night sat on his legs, flicking his tail. His claws kneaded into Miles' pants, and the prosecutor cringed at the thought of them ripping. Night purred, stretching out his legs so all four of his paws were dangling off. Miles scoffed at the cat's unruly behaviour. Though the feline didn't care and dozed off, loudly purring. The soft etching of a pen against paper and the breathing of the human he was laying on soothed him to sleep.

After what seemed like hours, Miles finished the work, organizing the papers in a neat pile, he picked up a sleeping Night and placed him on the couch. He grabbed his keys, and left his house, heading to work.

Night rolled onto his back and lazily stretched his legs, extending his body until the tips of his paws reached both ends of the cushion. His jaws opened in a yawn, and he curled himself into a ball. He glanced around the room, seeing that... what was his name again? Well, whatever his name is, he had left. His scent lingered slightly, a trail leading to the door. Night flicked his ear, spotting a pen and piece of paper lying conveniently on the coffee table. He hopped off the couch and onto the table, grabbing the pen.


End file.
